The use of dental stain remover instruments to clean and polish teeth has until recently been performed by dentists using complex, cumbersome and expensive machinery.
It has been common practice to drive such dental stain removing instruments by transmitting power from an electric motor through an endless belt to the hand piece. Alternatively, compressed air from an air compressor is fed to a rotary vane wheel disposed within an instrument hand piece through a length of flexible hose to transmit the required power to the hand piece of the dental instrument. Consequently, these dental instruments are separated from their source of power resulting in a large and bulky apparatus which is cumbersome to work with and cannot be used by the average consumer. Further, the use of an endless belt or length of flexible hose as a power transmission mechanism causes not only a frictional power loss, but takes up a large amount of room. Therefore any person who is required to use such an instrument often finds himself or herself having to assume awkward and unbalanced positions. In addition, any mechanical vibration of the belt or hose involved is transmitted to the hand and on to the mouth. Thus it can be seen that a need has developed for a smaller, simpler portable dental apparatus which does not require technical skill to operate.
The invention generally pertains to portable dental devices and in particular relates to a portable self contained hand held battery powered dental apparatus for removing stains from teeth. The invention specifically provides for a dental device for removing stains from the teeth of a user of the device, which device can be manipulated and activated by grasping the apparatus with one hand. The mechanism is geometrically contoured in an optimal manner for easy manipulation by an individual allowing easy access to the users teeth. The invention is further directed towards dental stain removing devices which can be carried by the individual and used at home or work by the individual for periodic removal of stains from his or her teeth.